


Sweet Angel Prince

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, First Times, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Prince and his Prince Charming enter they last stage of their bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Angel Prince

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS:*****UNDERAGED***** extremely mild D/s Written by a novice. NB: this is a lurker taking the plunge with no netting...this puppy hasn't been beta and if its worth enough I'll repost it to be archived later after reworking.Also forgive any British spellings Its what is written here in Barbados were I'm from. 

## Sweet Angel Prince

by LisaRoX

Author's disclaimer: characters not mine but petfly's >   


* * *

I watched his advance towards me like a giant cat mesmerising its prey. His body moved so smoothly; beautifully in the silk robe fitting over his chest like a second skin. His eyes held me entranced even as he stopped at the dresser to remove some special things; a round turquoise jar just its intricate carved design was only bearly discernible from were I lay. I felt in a dream as he looked at me removing an additional box and something stirred within me at the possibility of its contents. The mystery was killing me. 

I blinked everything back into reality as he knelt beside me in his bed and laid the box and jar on the floor next to the. Once again I was drowning in his blue eyes in this subdued setting they danced alive and happy. 

"I love you Blair." He smiled 

"I love you too James" 

"I know you do" he looked away from me. 

"We don't have to do this baby; I love you to much to let all this ... get in the way." 

"I want this. I want to be with you." I finished by placing a finger to his lips. He held my wrist tightly...kissing my finger gently. 

"I'm afraid it might be too soon. I'd die if I ruin this experience for you. 

I took his hand and held it to my cheek. I could feel my flush. "I'm in a fever for you." I took a deep breath I felt the tears approach "my stomach tightens into a ball when I'm around you I sweat I damn near break out in hives when I think of never touching you of never being allowed to see to never be held in your arms again." I whimpered and his hand moved to hold my chin raising my face to look into my eyes. 

My will had dissolved in his eyes. I could never propose much opposition .not now. I loved him and I knew he loved me I and I knew that at that moment I couldn't resist him. I didn't want to. He would be the only one to shape the future of this night. I laid back on the pillows feeling insecure in my nakedness beneath the soft fresh sheets, my only shield against him. 

"You've a virgin." 

"I want you." 

"And your only 15." 

I just watched him trying to hold my tears back. 

"And god Blair I our parents." 

I want this James. I want you." my tears flowed free. I looked away from him. His silence was killing me. Then I felt his hand wipe at my cheek gently smearing my tears. 

"Blair what if you're not ready, what if taking this step only leads to destroying US." His voice bearly a raspy whisper wroth and pain, fear, joy and desire. I saw them all swirling in him. Each surfacing and slipping away to be a moment after they were seen. 

"I'm scared and the mere fact that you're not makes me more so. I love you Blair and I want you. Even more than you do. So many of my other relationships were based on physical desires and I got lost in them and they ended on not that great a note and some damn terrible ones too." He tried to get me to smile. I work but not long. This was to be our night I wanted this I'd waited for this. Now it was here. 

"And Blair I don't want this to end." 

"I know I'm young James and maybe even stupid. I sat up before him as he now sat on the edge of the bed beside me." 

"You are never stupid Blair " 

"James please." he continued. "I know I'm inexperienced and only 15 but over the last 6 years I fell in love with you. My feelings for you are strong and torrent but I don't want to scare you. I know you say I'm just an obstinate spoilt brat but I know how I feel. And my feelings for you have always been based in love. I took a deep breath wiping my tears and with the back of my hand .I didn't want to look in his eyes again if I did I knew wouldn't have the will would leave me again and I'd never be able to find again tonight. 

" I'm in love with you. So much that I want to be with you; apart of you. I want to us to make love together. I'm ready. " I looked into his eyes and was lost again. "We are ready. Aren't WE...James?" I lay back on pillows behind me. 

He came closer, I shivered as his hands came down one on each side of my shoulders I felt his warm breath against my face. 

"You've been my missing piece Blair, everything that we've been through has lead us to tonight hasn't it." 

I could only nod intoxicated by his presence. Blair is there just the possibility that we could be forever. 

"I .I " stammering shivering with desire my member silently pleading for attention." I'll always love you." His lips covered mine and smothered the breath from me as he lay on my chest his muscles hard, defined rippling under the smooth silk sheath, his nipples erect. I pulled him closer. His frame wide strong and solid eclipsed my own. I felt his taut muscles through the flimsy cool smooth silk robe. I nuzzled his throat as he kissed and nibbled at my own his arms finally made their way around me. I love being in those strong arms their masculine embrace made me melt. 

"I love you James." I breathed into his ear my voice was drenched with desire. 

We both knew there was no turning back now. 

He stood and turned the sheets down away from me. I lay still and exposed and at his mercy. I pulled the string away from his robe and ad let it fall open. I was afraid to look but he held my hand in his and led it to his loins. 

"I burn for you." I still couldn't let my eyes free of him; my fingers opened and encircled the thick precum damp member erect in my hand. Slowly I let my eyes fall. It was brutish. I wanted to shrink right away. Its thickness was overwhelming. 

Sensing my fear he said. "We don't have to do this my love. I don't want to harm you Blair. It's going to hurt you." 

"You'll be gentle with me." 

"You're my beautiful virgin prince." He smiled and did I. 

"I won't be afraid if you hold me." 

He reached over and turned the lights out; all that remained with glow of the candles fiery tongues away in the recesses of the room. We were merely shadowed forms now. Our futures sealed. 

James let the robe fall to the floor around his feet as he towered above me like a statue of a royal deity, which descended to lend its form to some fortunate artisan to be their muse. He again knelt beside the bed then leaned close to my ear whispering. "Roll unto your tummy baby." 

I did as told and closing my eyes as I felt his long graceful fingers on my rump they lingered. 

Marking me with some special design. Leaving a trail of fired flesh. I groaned under his ministrations and trembled as he worked their way up the middle of my back. His lips came down on the small of my back. I could feel his nostrils flair as he took in my scent. My mind went blank as I felt his tongue slip out and taste me. 

"G*D" I groaned don't know if he ever heard me. I just knew I was sinking into the soft darkness surrounding us as he pressed my legs wide as his tongue travelled up and down from the small of back between my spread apart cheeks down to my centre. 

No thoughts came to me then I just knew I was his and he was mine I needed nothing more. 

When his tongue finally entered me I shuddered clenching my cheeks onto his face as he held me down helping me ride the wave out .all the while never lessening his attack for my mysterious essence. I screamed his name for the first time then that night. 

As I lay limp in bed I felt his lips cover my back with soft quick sweet kisses. His entire body hovered over mine. He whispered how much he loved me and I knew he did. From the first time we met I knew he loved me. We were a complement even when I was younger and couldn't help but get on his nerves I knew he loved me but tonight was my way to show him; to make if final; to etch it in stone. No to etch it into my body...a living monument; that I loved him he was the one person that I wanted to spend my life with. If only my love would have me. 

He stretched beside me and watched my face leaning in kiss my lips softly. I could taste myself on his lips. 

"Are you ok." 

I nodded and smiled. He smiled and looked up at me kissing my cheek and knelt up in the bed beside me. "Relax" he murmured as he gentle and soothed my back then I felt him hold me open one again his lips placing butterfly kisses on my asshole I shivered slightly as I felt him blow cool air over it. One of his hands disappeared from my body then I felt a cold touch of lotion fall unto my hole .I groaned as his dept fingers massaged it deep inside me he laughed lightly dipping his longest digit joining the first with me. I tensed against the pain. 

"You little tight ass." 

I giggled and relaxed a bit groaning against my teeth as I found the elusive pleasure from the delving fingers in and out of me. 

I want you. He muttered as he kissed the small of my back. Trailing kisses over my left butt cheek down to the crease. Licking along the crease then kissing my inner thigh. 

I knelt up in the bed and held unto the brass working of the bed head. He held me at the waist and turned me around to look into his eyes. 

"Not like that. I want to see you, too kiss those beautiful lips." I was perplexed. This was the only way I knew but I trusted him. I trusted him and that would be enough. 

He laid me flat on my back again my head against the soft pillows. I opened my legs to him and he knelt between them. I felt like a sacrificial virgin on an altar. Nothing laid between us now. All I was there for him to behold. To judge; to love; or turn away. I was afraid that he's see I was nothing but the ugly duckling everyone else thought of me that he'd realize I wasn't worth of me. My offerings shallow. 

But my love bent low kissing my inside of my right thigh. His hand on my stomach causing me to tremble as cool waves of pleasure shimmied through me I felt his tongue on my hardened member. His breath was hot against me as he place the most delicate kisses on my burning flesh, nuzzling my loins he was drowning in me. My scent .the feel of the supple flesh he nuzzled. The thundering of my heart, the blood rushing through me. He nibbled on my tender sacs at times even mauling them. I wanted him here with me I knew he was slipping away into my presence. I had to bring him back to me. 

I reached out to him. My fingers bearly reaching his cheek my other hand holding his hand at my hip. 

"James. James please don't leave me alone here now, please now love. James please come back my love." He froze and grunted my name. I called to him once more and he looked up to me and our eyes locked. His smile was tiny I could see his feral aura escaping. Apart of me knew this would happen so did he. But it was too late to even fathom terminating this act now. Our minds, hearts and souls had mated. Tonight our bodies would be joined. 

He climbed up against me and with a growl he claimed my lips once again his body crushing my needy cock between us. I felt his smooth muscled arms make its way my side an I shivered at the ticklish sensation as he coasted down to thigh to my the bend of my knee raising it. He never uttered a sound as he used his other hand to guide himself to my entrance. When I felt its touch I squirmed remembering its dimensions. 

He just nuzzled my cheek like a kitten at play I know he was trying to calm me and I tried to relax .I wanted this. I knew he loved me. I trusted him. I loved him. 

My body instinctively tensed as the thick solid head impaled me. I looked away from him biting into my lip. 

He growled unto my shoulder as he licked nibbled and sucked on it. He was only half way in me but I couldn't hold it in any longer. I let out a wail and he started to withdraw. 

He grunted "I can't hurt." 

"No James. Please you have too. I want you." 

"Blair.crying. " 

"Please don't stop making love to me." I closed my eyes "I want this I want you with me .in me. The pain is of no relevance now. There will be pain now or later. and I'll bear it .all of it. For you. I don't want to go on without being with you. He slowly lowered himself back unto me. His penis pressing forth I didn't want to show anymore of my fear my pain my terror that I was being torn apart. He manhood seemed an incredible burden deep inside me alive and throbbing invading me. My tears erupted and I broke into soft sobs. 

"Let it all free". His lucid words broke through my reverie "There is only us." He continued. 

He crushed my penis between us driving his entire length within me. He kissed my lips bruising them and tasting my blood. He held his weight off me again hovering over me. Our eyes met for a glimmer as he withdrew with a quick elegant motion. I was only half filled again. "Let go." I didn't know how even as his iron rid once again took me to the hilt. I fought the pain striving for silent suffering but all was for not. He withdrew again save for his bulbous head holding me open to his re-advance faster then and more furious than before. His pace was quickening and my hands held tight to the sheet at my side my head thrown back tensed forcing myself into the bed he ground me into. His motion was rapturous. 

My mind was swimming the candle tongues just a fusion. Sweat formed at my brow. 

I wanted to be apart of him to. seamless .one soul. One heart .one body. 

I held out to him and wrapped my arms around his back my leg bent around his rump pulling him into me. 

I screamed in agony feeling my entire body ablaze. My penis painfully thrust against my stomach. His entire weight down upon it and me. His thrust into me became stronger deeper and I'm sure to a third person in the room violent. He delved quickly within at full length and with each thrust hi took me to a higher plane of realisation. 

He was here with me Blair Sandburg. Naomi's runt son.the silly book worm boy that was suppose to keep out of sight in times of import.nothing but the 24 in line.the disposable son. the forgotten burden.the ugly hairy duckling .the gnat that asked too many stupid questions.the brunt of his little brother' s mean jokes.me the nobody always looking in on court life from the fringe.the black sheep. With me the kid that had a crush on him the time we first met when Naomi became his father's new queen. The kid he took the time to tutor all last summer in the ways of the Black Forest. With me the kid he taught to swim when I was 9. With me Blair.and none of that mattered all that mattered was our love. 

We were here in his chambers and he was here with me laying between my legs his fabulous organ buried within me torturing my virgin hole giving me the most mysterious sensations emanating from my core. The room was filled with sound; moans, gurgles, groans. My body now rose to meet him and hung unto that which reamed me; my hips now rode him; his guttal grunts rang only slightly human now. He was his beast now. 

Listening to the noised I was shocked at the tortured screams 

"Harder harder please.oh Ja.." the name bearly recognisable " faster Jaaam..faster.take me I'm yours Harder." 

His face was in a grimace over my own and all I could think was how heavy his ball sac was hitting my cheeks. 

Then he withdrew to the tip of the head then slammed directly into my aching hole hitting against my pleasure spot. He was trust all the way inside me and laid still on top of me. I closed myself tightly around is member. The pressure against my pot pushed me past my boundaries and I was lost to the darkness. 

I woke to his sweet kisses and nuzzling to my face. His fingers tightly wound in my hair as he sniffed it between kisses. His lips brushed against my eyelids licking at the tip of my nose. One of his hands moved to work my taut nipples. He withdrew slightly from within me coming down to kiss my throat and my neck. I groaned unto his short mussed hair. His kisses worked their way down to my right nipple his strong fingers squeezing it high for his mouth's plunder. I gurgled my hands moving to his head holding him there. 

He held his head up to look to me and quickly gathered me up in his arms sliding his entire length forth in me and rolling over unto his back arranging me straddled over his midriff himself still buried deep. 

He held me up upright from my hips I could see the need rising in him again and I surrendered to it. 

His strong fingers burned into my flesh as he started a crescendo rhythm, he held me up then crashed down unto his own; it filled in an instant, much more acute in its delivery. This treatment was divine my anus was in a riot of sensation. I was in an induced delirium caused by the initial confusion of deciphering my emotion. it was all seemed all EMOTIONS devoid of understanding and meaning. I was finally and truly his. Looked down to my tummy mesmerised as I watched his organ protrude through my stomach. I started thrusting my self down harder watching the slight bulge created just below my navel. His big hand came around and pressed against it I felt my erection bobbed between us. James grab hold of it with single hand pumping my cum and sweat soaked penis easily pumping it as I shove myself down on him 

Explosion erupted in me from where he laid ridged inside me. The force projected my essence unto Jim's chest. My body tensed, my head thrown back I clenched on him as he kept driving into me. My body burnt and tingles like the thousand tiny flames around us was scorched my every tissue I muttered a word a single word the only word I knew he needed to hear. That I needed to tell him. My head slumped forward unto his shoulder my body now limp. 

"Yours." a soft broken teary whisper. 

...then the darkness. 

*&*&*&*&*&

I woke later that night or maybe to the warmth of a damp towel wiping at my raw distended sore anus as James gently cleaned me. As I stirred I heard him murmur as he kissed my wide hole licking at pink insides. kissing the small of my back then my shoulder I looked over to see him and again as he kissed my forehead. 

"Mine.Mine.Mine." 

I smiled and tried to speak but he placed a tender finger to my lips. "Sleep my love, my sweet angel prince. Mine." He turned me over flat on my chest as he continued looking after me, applying a cooling ointment inside me. Drowsily I laid and allowed his ministrations watching as he changed towels wiping away the remnants of our spent love. I fell into and out of slight dozes. At one point I remembered him placing a warm rice pack against my abdomen. I woke for a while than as he leaned over and kissed my forehead again and whispered. 

"My sweet angel prince. Mine." The words rang through me clearer that time. The first time I'd ever trusted him. 

My first day at such a large castle I was only 6 and I lost my way as I went exploring in search of my mother and found myself in the attics near my rooms. It was almost sun down and missed my mother terribly. I slipped into this large almost empty room nothing but a large bed a small cupboard of the most beautiful books and armoire. I was scared and alone. I drug a hard worn cadet's cloak from the armoire and curled up in the corner of the room praying for my mommy to come find me. She never did. 

As night came I started to sob and I fell asleep in tears on the floor of that sad dreary room. 

I woke late that night in the strong arms of this older boy. He held me close asking me something in a language could bearly understand. I should have been scared. But I wasn't. He walked me over to that huge ugly bed and laid me in it. Then he said my name and my mother's. I nodded happily I would be safe here he'd take care of me. He pointed to himself and said in my tongue he was James. He tucked me in and kissed my forehead and whispered in my language. 

"Sleep Sweet Angel Prince." 

I woke later in the night lying on his chest, his fingers tangled in my hair. I drifted back to sleep knowing I'd keep me safe in his strange new place I wouldn't have to be alone. 

*&*&*&*&*&* 

I was drifting back into sleep as I felt James slid into bed with me. I shifted closer to him as his arm encircled me holding the pack to my aching tummy I snuggled down into him muttering. 

"We were always forever my love. And we always will be" 

The End for now I think. 

If I can ever get enough courage. And if feedback is favourable more to come. <<Only because I wouldn't want to be wasting my time posting something no one likes, though I'll still be writing for my own pleasure>>. prequels .sequels and the whole shebang. 

All constructive criticism welcomed. I'm a newbie and I'll take all the help I can get as for flames. Hey they are always good for a laugh. 


End file.
